Vertigo
by cookiemonster243
Summary: I just wanted to hold her in my arms without giving a damn on what the world had to say. —EdwardBella.


**Title: **Vertigo  
**Summary: **I just wanted to hold her in my arms without giving a damn on what the world had to say. —EdwardBella.  
**Rating: **T - language and mild violence.  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. (Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Same goes for the song lyrics to John Mayer.)

* * *

You sure fooled me  
Pulling me by the strings  
Leading me on with  
Your morbid trickery.  
Playing your bittersweet melody  
Urging me with gentle whispers  
To sing along the softness  
Of your smiling lips.

* * *

EPOV

My skin prickled at the brisk draft coming from the window. The breeze spread the smell of cigarette smoke amongst the room, caressing the tainted air to cling against my shirt. Sitting alone in my dorm room, I was extremely stuck. I was too caught up in my personal problems to focus on the outline for my English paper that was due the next day. My mind was at a blank, the pen I held in my hand quivering slightly, reluctant to bleed its ink across the parchment in front of me. I was frustrated beyond words, the anger that I've withheld since childhood almost breaking free. Instead of being dazed from the fog storming in my heart, I was too busy pondering why my head had thought too many things to the extent of it shutting down.

_"Edward, I just... It hurts to be with you." _This one little phrase made my brain go into overdrive._  
_

I wasn't used to the truth. I know I was a brash, introverted man. I just didn't know what my actions did or what pain it brought. I assumed people accepted my indifferent personality and learned to live with it. Tangent: I thought people understood me. I realized I was wrong to think such a thing. Of course people wouldn't get used to my callous demeanor. Of course they'd fear trying to get close to me, because in the end, I would only harm them unintentionally.

Why should I change myself to be suitable to everyone else? Why should I be the one to meet expectations and be above standards? That's just conformity.

_"Alice, why does everyone shy away from me like I'm some kind of monster?" I asked my younger sister, finally fed up by the skittish glances I received by multiple people._

_"Don't worry about it, Eddie. If they can't accept you for who you are, they're not worth the effort."_

Mary Alice Cullen. She was one of the few people I could actually depend on. I could rely on her and tell her all my secrets without being judged. Speaking of the little pixie, she asked me if I could meet her up around 1 for some afternoon coffee with the gang... I heard there was a new cafe built on campus. East Coast Academy never failed in supplying its students with the best ways to amuse themselves.

I took a peek at the semi-blank sheet laying on my desk and hesitated.

Screw it. A little procrastination wouldn't hurt.

* * *

BPOV

My dad, Charlie, was a lifesaver. I don't think I could have handled Forks anymore with the constant rain. Luckily, it was still only the beginning of the first semester, so I hadn't missed out on much of the material. East Coast Academy. The name of the college made me flush with happiness. Sweet California, where the sun shines all day long. I was so sick of waking up to the gray skies and booming claps of thunder.

I needed a break from the depressing atmosphere anyways.

Looking around, I could tell that I would enjoy my life on campus. Everyone looked so friendly and carefree, roaming about in the lounge. Surprisingly, I wasn't as lost as I thought I'd be. I found my dorm in a matter of minutes the time I arrived. I drove down on my own, but not before Charlie and I both bid each other farewell, albeit, awkwardly. Both of us weren't fans of sentimentalism.

The dorm had five floors. At first, I was flabbergasted when the receptionist in the main building told me the dorm consisted of boys and girls. I asked why the rooms were co-ed, but she simply laughed at me. I was relieved to know that each gender only bunked with their own, but every floor was composed of both. Thankfully, I would only have to deal with two girls as my roommates instead of boys. That would be humiliating.

My room was on the 3rd floor, or so my schedule says. I had to climb the stairs since the elevators were still being repaired. Well, a little exercise would do me some good. Too bad my luggage was a bit too heavy for my tastes.

"Ah, looks like I'll have to carry this by myself." I muttered under my breath, sighing. I was already exhausted from waking up so early to drive down here. It took quite a while to travel from Washington to California, let me tell you.

I made it up to the second floor, so far, without any complications.

"Oof!"

Damn, I spoke to soon.

I heard a masculine grunt from whoever I just bumped into. Hurriedly, I got up, slightly disoriented, before I apologized.

"Oh! I'm really, really, really sorry!" I gushed, dusting myself off, then slowly raising my head to figure out who I ran into.

"Um..." I clammed up, blushing a bit. In my mind, I gaped openly at the emerald-eyed Adonis standing before me. He looked a bit annoyed, a small huff escaped his lips as he scratched his head. His hair was unbelievably messy, tangled and disarrayed copper flouncing about. He was probably a foot taller than me, and his body looked muscularly lean... If that makes sense.

I caught a smirk from the corner of my eye. Isabella Marie Swan, you have to be more subtle if you're checking someone out. Unconsciously, I smacked my forehead and laughed nervously. "Whoops. Looks like you caught me in the act, huh?" I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling the heat radiate from my embarrassment.

His laughter was something I would never forget.

* * *

EPOV

After I locked up my room, I strode down the hall. It would take at least 10 minutes to arrive at the coffee place. Even though Alice and the others wouldn't be at the coffee shop for another half an hour, I wanted to walk around to get my mind to wander about.

I was casually walking down the stairs to the 2nd floor. Not even a second before my foot left the last step, I bumped into a small figure.

"Oof!" was the small squeak that was released from whatever I just collided with. I let out a small grunt as well, a bit surprised from the unexpected happening.

I saw mahogany tendrils flow down, from what I could tell, a woman's back. She brushed off the invisible dust from her stonewashed skinny jeans, which I might say, emphasized her curves quite nicely.

I'm a guy. So, sue me.

Her skin was pale, almost translucent, but held a creamy tone to it. I had a sudden epiphany. She was really short.

"Oh! I'm really, really, really sorry!" she apologized to me profusely, and I couldn't help but huff in agitated amusement. She was modest, to say the least. I had to admit that her voice was pleasant to the ears. It wasn't nasally or high-pitched as most of the girls attending the school. The unknown girl looked up, and I was a bit taken aback from her face, which was now blushing lightly. "Um..."

She was cute. Beautiful, even. Her face was heart-shaped, bangs swept to the side. The way her long, tousled hair framed her face just accentuated her striking features.

I finally noticed that she was scanning me from head to toe, and I smirked. Good thing she was too busy scrutinizing me instead of acknowledging me analyzing her as well. Her head snapped up, and I caught sight of her deep chestnut eyes.

Molten chocolate with speckles of rusted gray were caught in my own forest green orbs.

She laughed a bit uneasily, rubbing the back of her neck as her cheeks reddened instantly. "Whoops. Looks like you caught me in the act, huh?"

I don't know why, but I found her to be endearing.

And I chuckled at her honestly, because I would be heartless to think that she was not adorable.

* * *

BPOV

He smiled at me crookedly and I automatically knew that my face had turned scarlet. I was too humble for my own good, damn it.

"Er, I'm Isabella Marie Swan!" I blubbered, holding my hand out, utterly confused on what to do. His simper turned into a grin and my heart skipped a beat. I've never seen a boy smile so sincerely at me since.. never.

His large hand gently engulfed mine, and the roughness of his skin was comforting somehow. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen." He let go of my hand and I sort of missed the warmth he took back with him. His eyes diverted to the suitcases behind me. "Would you like some help with those?" He asked me politely. Chivalry wasn't dead? Oh, thank goodness! There's still hope to believe there are still gentlemen in this world!

I bit my lip shyly and laughed, "Uh, if you don't mind?" In the next minute, he had both of my bags in his hands. "Oh, hey! You didn't have to take both of them!" I shrieked indignantly, chasing after him as he ran up the stairs without me. "Wait up!"

Edward continued to shuffle about, then he spun around to a stop. "So, Miss Swan, where exactly is your room?" he mocked me, eyes glistening in mirth. I guffawed, sticking my tongue out at him in a childish manner.

"Room 74B, Mr. Cullen." He blinked, then rolled his eyes jokingly. "Are you stalking me or something? You live right across from me, you creep."

"No way! It's just a coincidence. Don't be too full of yourself." I crossed my arms, trying to look serious. He just shook my head in return. "So are you going to unlock the door, smart one?" I flushed and stomped towards my room. He followed me, and I threw a glare over my shoulder as I played with the keys and inserted them into the keyhole.

I opened the door, only to be greeted by what I assumed to be my roommates.

* * *

_Gravity is working against me,  
and gravity wants to bring me down.  
Oh, I'll never know what makes this man;  
with all the love that his heart can stand.  
Dream of ways to throw it all away._

_

* * *

_

Review if you'd like :)

-cookiemoster243


End file.
